Spy Like Me
by dreamertechie
Summary: AU&OOC-Clare,a spy, was on mission when she met Eli.  This is a story of a young woman who tries to hide who she really is from the person she loves the most in the world. The question is,what will she do to protect her secret and at what cost?
1. Mission 1

Spy Like Me

A/N: Hey Everyone! So I was sitting in class today when out of nowhere this idea popped into my head. Its similar to the movie Killers and to the tv show Chuck with the whole spy thing, but its gonna be different, WAY different! And yes this will be *crosses fingers* a multichapter fic with a lemon or two ;P, but for now its gonna stay rated T and I'll warn you guys when the lemon shows up.

Enjoy!

Warning: AU and OOC for Clare and slightly for Eli

Summary: Clare, a young woman, meets a young man, Eli. What he doesn't know is that she is a spy who is trying to get out of the business.

* * *

A young woman enters a building, using a key card to get passed security. She enters the elevator, presses the button for level 14 as the doors close. The elevator dings and the doors open, she glances around and makes sure she is the only one on this level. She proceeds down a corridor and stops facing a locked door. She enters a code into the keypad and the door clicks signaling that it has been unlocked. She grabs the handle and walks into the dark room. Once inside she looks around and see's numerous computer servers but only one desk with a desktop computer set up. The young woman brushes back her brown hair and takes a deep breath before she steps up to the desk. She rapidly pulls out a flash drive, plugs it in, and begins looking for the files she needs. She breaks through tons of firewalls and passwords and finally she finds the folder.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

She glances down at her phone and see's an alert telling her that someone is coming up to level 14. Meaning she needs to get out of the room quickly. The downloading process hits 43% when she hears a low hum of voices. They voices start to grow louder. 62%. She hears the echo of their footsteps. 78%. She taps her fingers impatiently on the desk begging the computer to download faster. "Jared down in the security said that someone used the keypad to unlock the server room 5 minutes ago. I hope it's not Trevor and that chick from level 6 getting it on again for like the 10th time," one voice said. "Yeah I know I really didn't need to see that right after lunch," said a second voice.

98%. She saw the shadow of their feet through the bottom crack of the door. 99%.

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Trevor, are you in there again?"

100%. She ejected the flash drive pressed delete on what she accessed, and used the chair to climb up on top of one of the servers that is 2 feet from the ceiling.

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Trevor?" "We're coming in."

She's almost completely up in the ceiling except for one foot when the two guys enter. She pauses for a moment, careful not to make any sudden movements that would get their attention. She sees them look around the room when they make their way to the desk. They look at the monitor and immediately grab their walkie-talkies. "Code Black! Code Black! Jared do you read me!"

"Yeah Mike go ahead."

"Jared, Sean and I came up to check out level 14 and someone has accessed the system and deleted a couple hard drives on server G."

The young woman grabbed ceiling tile to put it in place when at the last second the other man who wasn't having the conversation locked eyes with her blue ones.

"Mike! In the ceiling! Up there!" The two men scramble to catch up to the young woman but it was too late. She was already climbing into the air duct access and almost to the 13 floor. Of course what spy goes into a mission without an escape plan. She had a way to get all the way down to the second level and from there grab an elevator down to the first to make it look like she was just a part of the normal business day. She was coming out of the elevator on the first floor, walking passed security, which had about 5 more men around it when she walked in. They were looking in every direction when one of them pointed toward her, whispered something to the man standing next to him and then all of them started walking after her.

She started to walk faster toward the rotating door, walked into an empty section and then walked out on to the streets of London. She slows down thinking she's in the clear, but to make sure she glances behind her. She recognized 3 men following her as the ones from the building and tried to lose them in the crowed. Dodging people here and there, walking faster and faster, nothing seemed to shake them. Finally she decided to sneak into a nearby café and try to blend in. She turned the corner and opened the door to the café she had been to a few times this past week. She walked straight to the back and into the bathroom.

After waiting 20 minutes she figured she was safe. Before stepping out she took down her hair, which was in a half-up half-down style, shook out her curls and took off her glasses. She stepped out and walked up to the front to go buy a coffee, why not right? She was done with the mission so it was time to relax. She bought a medium peppermint mocha (her favorite) and right as she turned around to go wait for it to be made a tall dark haired man walked right into her, knocking her glasses out of her hands and on to the floor. She gave a frustrated grunt and bent down to pick them up, not even bothering to look at the guy. Right before her hand grasped them another hand snatched them up.

"I am so sorry Miss, here are your glasses," the guy said.

She noticed he had an American accent, and decided to finally looked up and saw the most gorgeous pair of green eyes framed in shaggy black hair. Her breath caught in her throat for a brief second as she looked at the cute guy and then she said, "Thanks, I should have looked where I was going before I turned around." There was a pause for a few seconds as they stood there gazing at each other.

He broke the silence by saying, "You have pretty eye's." She blushed a little taken aback by his unexpected words. "Ummm…. Thanks?"

He got a quizzical look on his face and then it was his turn to blush as he said, "Oh my God! Did I just say that out loud?"

She smiled but then it quickly faded. As she looked over his shoulder she saw one of the men who had been following her so she had to think of something fast.

"Clare. Medium peppermint mocha for Clare," the barista called. She mentally thanked God, grabbed her coffee, and then turned her attention to the young man who was still holding her glasses. Because she was in a flirty she quickly asked, "So who should I thank for holding on to my glasses?", trying to find out what his name was. "Oh, sorry here you go. My name is Eli. An-And yours is Clare, right? I hear-heard the barista call it." He must be shy, she thought.

"Yeah it is. Nice to meet you Eli." He smiled when she said his name, she thought it was cute. He gave a little nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head, thinking of something else to say to her. She quickly took the opportunity and asked him if he wanted to sit and have coffee with her. He said yes and they made their way to a table in the back corner. Just as she turned her back to sit down she saw the man who had followed her was walking in the same direction. She froze for a split second as she felt the man walk behind her. As Eli was taking his seat he noticed how still she was and asked, "Are you ok Clare?"

The man came back, walked passed her again and then walked out of the café. "Oh yeah, I'm fine, just a little cold is all," she replied and took a sip of her coffee. They sat for a minute staring at each other, each trying to figure the other out. When Eli broke and said, "So, what's an American doing here in London? On vacation?"

She mentally smiled, yeah I wish, she thought. He raised his eye brow waiting for an answer. "More like a business trip," she replied coyly and took another sip of her coffee.

"_Like_ a business trip. So it's not actually a business trip?"

"Well it's a long stor-"

"I'm free the rest of the afternoon. And it's not every day that I meet a beautiful young woman with, might I add, the most stunning blue eye's I have ever seen." He flashed her a smirk, almost daring her to tell him her story. What happened to the shy guy from a minute ago, she thought. She gave him a flirtatious grin back and said, "Well then, how about we finish our coffee and grab a bite to eat. Since it is actually a long story?" It was her turn to raise her eyebrows, seeing if he was a big enough risk taker to go accept the date with a girl he just met. He stood up from the table walked over to the trash can, threw away his coffee that he finished drinking, and walked back toward the front.

Hmm, she thought. "I guess he wasn't up for it, oh well." She said to herself.

"Wasn't up for what?" asked a voice right in her ear.

She turned slowly only to be eye to eye with Eli who said, "Didn't you say you were going to tell me a story over dinner? Well, let's go." He gestured toward the front.

He leaned up and held out his hand to her. She sipped the last of her coffee and grasped his hand as she stood up. They walked out into the street debating where they should eat.

As she walked with him she thought; what the hell, I'm done with my mission and I haven't had any breaks for over 2 years so I deserve this. Who cares if I'm Clare Edwards: American Spy, right now I'm Clare Edwards: A normal girl going on a normal date.

But she knew from the moment she locked eye's with Eli there was nothing normal about what she felt for him within mere seconds of meeting him.

* * *

So what do you think? Please R&R!


	2. Mission 2

Sorry it took so long for the update, hope you enjoy this one!

i changed the writing style to their POV's so to help u understand

_Thought_

**TEXT MESSAGE**

* * *

Clare POV

Before we actually went to dinner I told Eli that I had some business I had to do and asked him if he would wait for me in the lobby of my hotel, I would only take 15-20 minutes. He flashed me a smile that made my knees weak and took a seat in the lounge area in the lobby. I turned on my heel, walked to the elevator and waited for it to arrive. I tried to sneak a glance to where Eli was sitting to make sure he actually was still waiting for me and to remind myself that I was really going on a date. He was watching me and when he saw me glance his way he gave me a playful smirk.

Ding

The elevator arrived pulling me back to reality, I walked in and pressed the button for my floor. Thank God that I was alone in the elevator because as soon as the doors closed I started to yell at myself. Hitting myself on the head I said, "What the hell's the matter with you Clare! You have a JOB to do, not SOMEONE to do." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to calm myself down.

_Well it's been almost 2 years since I've had a relationship. Well… fling is more like it…. but still a girl has needs. And what really could go wrong tonight. I need something to take my mind off work. And… well… Eli just happens to be a perfection distraction._

The elevator slowing down interrupted my train of thought. It dinged and came to a halt, signaling that I had arrived at my floor. I stepped out and took a right down the hall toward my room. I took off my jacket and dropped it on the bed and then proceeded to strip off the rest of my cloths to take a quick shower. After I was done I pulled out my sexy black dress and slipped it on. I put on some smokey eye shadow to make my blue eyes stand out. I was walking over to grab my jacket off the bed when my phone vibrated in my purse. I took it out to see who it was.

_Speaking of old flings_

My old partner K.C. had texted me asking if I could call him. I didn't want to be in a bad mood before going out to dinner so I just stuffed the phone back into my purse and walked out of the room to meet Eli.

Eli POV

I was waiting for Clare when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and as soon as I saw the name my heart dropped and I started cursing in my head. It was Julia. The whole point of me coming on this trip was to forget her. She and I dated for a year and a half and out of the blue she dumped me and said that I should just move on with my life. As soon as I pressed open I regretted it.

**"Thought of you today. Hope life is going well for you. Call me some time, we should catch up."**

Glaring at the phone I was getting more pissed off by the second. She left me an emotional mess when she left me a month ago and now she wanted to talk to me! I thrusted the phone back into my pocket and rested my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands. I was trying to forget about Julia and focus on my night with Clare.

"Ummm….. Eli…."

I jerked my head, startled by the voice, when I saw her. She was wearing a strapless black dress that came down to mid thigh, with black heels that made her legs look like they were a mile long. As my eyes went up her body, noticing how the dress hugged ALL her curves, I came to rest on her beautiful face. Her curly brown hair was fully down now framing her face perfectly. And her eyes! They were the kind of eyes I could get lost in and I wouldn't care if I ever found my way out.

"Earth to Eli," Clare said as she waved her hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my own world and stood up to face Clare.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"What?" was all I could say.

"When I came down you looked upset."

"Oh right…. It's nothing." I held out my arm and asked, "Are you ready for some dinner?" She smiled at me and took my arm.

"Where to sir?"

"How about Italian, I know a great mom and pop restaurant a couple blocks from here."

"Sounds good."

As we walked down the street I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Mainly because every other guy was starring at Clare, who was holding on to me, as we walked. I smiled mentally and then came to a stop outside the restaurant. I opened the door for Clare and let her walk in with me following her. I told the hostess a table for two and she escorted us to a booth. Our waiter came up right after her and got our drink orders. Finally we had time to our selves.

We talked about everything. From where we grew up, where we lived now, work, and even the sore subject of past relationships. I found out that she was born and raised in Canada but moved to the United States to go to college. She lived in Washington D.C. now as some type of government employee and she said her job was boring (must be a desk job because she didn't want to go into details). She was a total dog person (same as me). She didn't really go movies that often but she loved to read (same as me).And the last relationship she had was a small fling that she said only lasted a couple weeks.

I proceeded to tell her that I was born in New York but moved to Canada when I was 5 so we had that in common too. But I moved back to the U.S. when I was 16. Now I live in New York City as a graphic artist doing work for small companies. And I also told her that I just got out of a relationship a month ago that I didn't want to talk about. Thankfully our food came right after I said that. I ordered three cheese stuffed ravioli and she ordered seafood alfredo (I made a mental note that she told me that that was her favorite pasta). We were finishing up our meal when her phone started to vibrate. She gave a frustrated grunt and pulled out her phone.

Clare POV

I knew who it was before I looked at the phone but I wasn't prepared for what it said.

**To: Clare**

**From: K.C.**

**Hope your are enjoying your seafood alfredo.**

I froze.

How the hell did he know where I was! I tried to look around the restaurant to see if he was here when I got another text from him.

**Stop trying to look for me _inside_, come outside…. Clare bear.**

* * *

Cliffhanger! And i'm warning you in advanced the next chapter prob won't be up for a few days to a week, again sorry.

Please R&R


End file.
